cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bagu Akuma
Summary The Bagu Akuma, Bug Demons, Cursed Ones, or as they call themselves, "the Thirdborn," are an ancient fey culture. The Akuma are a profound dichotomy of good and evil, of deepest depravity and highest nobility. The Akuma culture exists in three states, the Grimena, Krysala, and Nacida. Only the krysala know of their other forms. The Grimena (caterpillar form) The Akuma are first born from eggs as "grimena," revolting creatures that look like giant humanoid caterpillars. The immature grimena survive by killing anything or anyone they can eat. Their flesh is soft and pallid, and they move slowly; but the grimena have vicious, poisonous fangs and talons--and a disturbing talent for mimicry. The grimena crave brain matter and organs. They suck the viscera from their prey, leaving husks of skin and bone. Once consumed, the grimena can learn to mimic the voice of the deceased. The grimena range hundreds of miles outside of Akuma land, hunting for prey. Often a grimena will kill the owner of a isolated farm or inn, and ensconce itself in a darkened back room of the house, feigning illness. The servants still do the new master's bidding, either out of ignorance or fear. In exchange for their lives, the grimena gets a ready food supply of travelers and landless laborers. The grimena feeds for years, until growing to double the size of a man. Eventually, he begins to gather hard objects to attach to his drying skin. Metal is preferred. The grimena finds a cave, abandoned building, or hollow tree to continue his transformation. The Krysala (pupae form) The grimena's skin hardens to a leather-like material imbedded with rocks, sticks, planks, chairs, shields, weapons, farm implements, and sometimes coin. As it ages, the krysala gains full sentience, and an awareness of the people it killed and ate. This experience is deeply traumatizing--and some Akuma go mad. In krysala form, the Akuma is physically helpless. Its only defenses are powerful charm spells and clairvoyance. They can drive off lesser minds with simple suggestions. More aggressive intruders are fought off with harsh geas spells. The shrewdest adventurer can persuade the krysala to drop a coin or piece of treasure from its shell--and use that to make him honor a promise in later life. The Nacida (mature form) The Nacida Akuma, or Thirdborn, have no recollection of their previous lives. They emerge from their pupae shells completely unaware of the evils done in their grimena caterpillar form. Nacida Akuma are beautiful fey creatures. They stand about 5 feet tall with wings extending out up to 10 feet. They possess all the skills and spells of those they've consumed; as well as innate powers of clairvoyance. The nacida are deeply honorable and good to a fault. They live for centuries, gathering songs, stories, and knowledge to share with those they consider worthy. When presented with a coin or object from their krysala state, the nacida will honor any request. Sometimes this stirs ugly memories of past lives. But only a few nacida are truly self-aware. Most nacida live in isolation for decades. Only a few meet face to face. And of those few, even less choose to bear children. The Akuma consider it ominous, but don't know why. Mating brings about the death of the male Akuma. The female falls into a deep sleep, never to awaken. Eventually her skin hardens to a marble-like substance flecked with gold, making the Akuma look like a valuable statue. Her grimena children (1-3) consume her from the inside out, breaking out in a year. Location The Bagu Akuma occupy lands in the Rain Mountains in southwest Astaadyr. Estimated Numbers Unknown; thought to be fewer than 1,000 souls. Known Towns Bagu Akuma rarely gather together. Most live alone. Allies Mature Akuma are sought after as living libraries. No civilized people of Astaadyr attack them. Foes Immature Akuma are hated and feared by all. Few know they are the same creature. Characters Comments "Few know of the Akuma's true nature--not even the Akuma himself." --Travels of Effezius, Vol. 4 Category:Cultures Category:Fey